


One Last Thought

by MavenfreakingCalore



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Glass Sword, Last Thoughts, M/M, Maven POV, Maven dies, One Shot, Oops, Sad, War Storm, Way to much angst, end of the book, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenfreakingCalore/pseuds/MavenfreakingCalore
Summary: This takes place during the final showdown between Maven and Mare. Maven thinks about what he did and how he could’ve been.
Relationships: Mare Barrow/Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII, Maven Calore/Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	One Last Thought

All he felt was pain, excruciating pain. He looked beside him and saw Mare, the girl he sought for the longest time, staring back at him with the same pain in her eyes.

He studied her.

Earlier, he hadn’t been able to get a good look, as he was being tossed around like nothing. Her hair was purple, yes, but there was still something else that made her different. Maybe it was the anger and frustration showing from her glare?

No. He’d seen that look before. It was the only one she had ever given him recently. Her face was tanner, and her cheeks fuller. Her health had definitely improved from her time away from him. Maybe he should’ve treated her better? Or for once stopped caring about someone other than himself?  
He regretted that thought. To him, he didn't just care about himself. There was undoubtedly still a sliver of some feeling left for Mare, whether it was love or obsession, it was something. But it was too late. It wouldn't matter how many times he told her they could still run away, Mare would never forgive him. There was no way to make it right again. There was no way to stop the hurt he has caused.

Mare’s attention had left him and she was staring at the ceiling. Her eyes were searching, but he couldn’t figure out what she was trying to find. A solution? No, her thoughts were not the same as his. He followed her gaze and stared too. At the swirls of white and red paint lavishly decorating a place nobody ever appreciated.  
As he stared he remembered what she had said, “it’s over, Maven.” He would’ve never guessed she was right. It could also be over for her, but maybe he’d never find out. His vision was already blurring and the red on the ceiling was beginning to look more pinkish.

A new thought crept into the dark place he called a mind.  
What about Cal?  
He had talked to his brother before all of this, and it hadn’t resolved a thing. Cal knew Maven would die by someone's hand. It was just a matter of time.  
Their little conversation, which really had almost been an argument, could've been a time for Maven to express his side of everything. To tell his older brother that there was still some of him there, the old Maven.

It sickened him.

How could he have been so stupid?

 _You had the chance, it’s all your fault._  
There she was again. Even his last thoughts couldn’t be free of the Merandus Whisper that tormented him most of his life. Although annoying, he had to admit, it was fitting. She was there when he became who he was, now she would be there when the person he is ceased to exist.  
His eyes were closed now, the darkness finally setting in. Finally, he seemed to find some peace, accepting that the end was near. His hands were tingling as he lost the feeling in them and the sensation slowly crept upward until it was over.

At least he knew one question of his would be answered.  
Would Thomas be there?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
